Rising Storm/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Fireheart and Sandstorm investigate the mysterious tunnel that the ShadowClan warriors slipped into. Fireheart suggests that it was how ShadowClan journeyed to Fourtrees every Gathering, and Sandstorm agrees, saying it is easier than crossing the Thunderpath. He comments that the reason Littlecloud wanted to cross alone must be to keep this secret for themselves. They race back to camp to tell Bluestar of their discovery. :Fireheart bursts into his leader's den, and breathlessly tells her of the ShadowClan tunnel beneath the Thunderpath. Bluestar harshly asks if he followed it, and Fireheart, taken aback by her tone, mews that they hadn't. She goes on to tell him it was way too much of a risk entering ShadowClan territory and possibly provoking them. He tells her his doubts about the other Clan's strength, and reports that the two warriors had left. She sends him away, and warns Fireheart not to tell any of the others about the tunnel. :Fireheart leaves her den and Sandstorm rushes over, demanding to know what Bluestar said. Fireheart wearily tells the she-cat to keep the tunnel a secret, and that he doesn't know why Bluestar would keep it from the Clan. She then worriedly asks him if he is alright, and Fireheart realizes he had been showing anxiety about his leader. Changing the subject, he tells Sandstorm that he had to take Cloudpaw out hunting that afternoon. She offers to join them and comments that he needs the exercise, comparing the white apprentice to Willowpelt. Fireheart declines her offer, saying he has been neglecting his nephew as of late. He offers to hunt with her another time, and she agrees. :Fireheart pads up to Cloudpaw and asks if he had been out of camp that day. When the apprentice replies that he hasn't, Fireheart suggests they go hunting, and says that Cloudpaw must be hungry. Cloudpaw tells his mentor he isn't actually that hungry, so Fireheart says that they'll practice fighting instead. The pair run to the training hollow, and train for a short while, with Cloudpaw's battle skills displeasing Fireheart greatly. Cloudpaw soon loses interest, and asks if they can go hunting, commenting he was hungry now. Fireheart, slightly irritated, agrees, and they run into the forest. :At the bottom of the ravine Cloudpaw scents a rabbit, and attempts to catch it. He misses the catch, much to Fireheart's annoyance. Fireheart notes that the apprentice's hunting skills had worsened greatly, and he is suddenly relieved that Sandstorm hadn't come with them. He mews angrily at his apprentice, and Cloudpaw, for once, doesn't argue. He instead asks if he could hunt by himself, saying that he hunts better alone. Fireheart agrees, but secretly plans to track his apprentice to see how he hunts when left to himself. :Cloudpaw sets off, and Fireheart follows him closely. The white tom passes through Tallpines, passing up the rich offerings of small birds, which confuses and worries Fireheart. He continues to track his apprentice to the fence that separated Twoleg gardens from the forest. Fireheart wonders if Cloudpaw is visiting his mother, but instead continues past Princess' fence to another Twoleg garden. He climbs into the garden, and Fireheart, with a sinking felling in his stomach, hauls himself up into a birch tree to watch. Cloudpaw then, to his uncle's horror, wails pitifully at the door to the Twoleg nest. Characters Major }} Minor *Bluestar *Cloudpaw }} Mentioned *Littlecloud *Willowpelt *Whitestorm *Princess *Dustpelt }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 9nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 9 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Rising Storm Category:Chapter subpages